


Fluid

by ToraTsuin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, a random finder at the end, allen is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's sometimes Alice, but always uses they/them. They enjoy messing with people, but only for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

"Welcome to the Order!" Komui smiled, "Since you've seen Hevlaska, I now have some questions to ask about _you._ I'm going to need your legal name, preferred name, sex, gender, preferred pronouns, and if you are going to confuse people so I can stay silent."

Allen grinned, "Allen Walker, I like Allen just fine but I might use Alice on occasion, male, genderfluid, they/them, yes most likely."

" _Excellent._ " Komui smirked, "The last person who I asked did _not_ want to play a game with the rest of the Order. I look forward to working you Allen."

Allen shook Komui's outstretched hand, "And I look forward to working with you."

* * *

 

The rest of that day Allen walks around in their 'semi-formal attire so you don't look like a fucking moron' or so their Master calls it.

Kanda's still rude, antisocial, and above all apathetic, but Allen knows that he cares for _someone_ so they let it slide. War isn't easy to adapt to, or morally survive through, they know this best. Although that nickname sucks, it's not _their_ fault their growth got stunted. (They've convinced themselves this is _exactly_ what happened and ignores the sting of guilt that comes with that line of thought.)

Lenalee is kind, but with the way Kanda acts around her, Allen thinks she's also to be feared. They make a mental note not to upset her. As kind as she is, Lenalee doesn't pay much attention to the finders, and Allen can't help to pity them. Bullied by Kanda, ignored by Lenalee. War's tough on the best of people. Everyone has a story, a past.

Jeryy's excited about their eating habits, and Allen's never been happier. Jeryy emits this motherly aura, and that alone takes confidence. There's a blinding smile on Jeryy's face when Allen asks about his pronouns, and the response of "He/him dear!" only gets the chef more respect from Allen.

Reever's kind enough but he's also sleep deprived. There are papers _everywhere_ and Allen's not particularly shocked that someone brings them coffee every hour. They're just shocked that it's _Lenalee. Lenalee who's back from a mission and should be resting??_ Eventually, Reever points to Johnny who looks half asleep. "Johnny makes the uniforms; he'll wake up faster than you'd expect if you mention it."

* * *

 

Johnny's eccentric, and Allen enjoys it. He's practically dancing when they mention new exorcist and need a uniform. Soon Johnny's dragging them away from all the chaos, into a comfortable room with materials here and there, but more organized than expected.

"So, you're our new exorcist?" Johnny looks like he's on cloud nine, "What is your sex? And your gender, if you're comfortable with me asking."

"Yes, Allen Walker." Allen hates to admit that when Master said they'd like it here that he was right. "Male and genderfluid. Is it possible to make me two different uniforms?"

"Absolutely!" Johnny's already jumping up and down, "Now, the Church _technically_ doesn't approve of 'fake genders' because that's not what 'God gave you' or something, so is this other uniform will be made as your 'extra' so it's off the record. Ah, and your pronouns Allen?"

"They/them, and could you keep quiet about it? Komui and I are going to play a game with the others." Allen hums, "That's fine."

"I shall do my best!" Johnny salutes him, "Now for this _extra_ do you have any requests?"

"I'd like a shirt, but one that's longer than Lenalee's." Allen tilts his head, "To my knees would be great."

"Do you want to pad the chest or no? I can make it look like you're more flat chested but still look 'female." Johnny puts air quotes around female and makes a face.

"Some padding would be _fantastic._ " Allen immediately replies. "And maybe-"

* * *

 

When Lavi sees Allen, they're wearing a cute top, a skirt, and talking to Lenalee about clothes. He's on his way for a mission though, so he only stops by long enough to ask their name.

"Alice, Alice Walker. Nice to meet you Lavi."

When Lavi actually meets Allen, they’re in a dress shirt and pants. But who else could it be with that scar and hair?

So he approaches with a silt tilt of his head, "Alice?"

"Allen." Allen smiles, "My name is actually Allen Walker."

"Genderfluid?" Lavi asks, it's been a while since someone in the Order had a different gender than their sex."

"Yup. I use they/them and I am enjoying messing with everyone's heads." Allen grins, "So you can call me Alice when I dress more 'feminine'."

"Amazing." Lavi laughs, "I bet Chief's helping you."

"Of course he is, so are Johnny and Lenalee." Allen smiles, "Kanda's hasn't been a problem either. He's very insistent that Beansprout is a neutral term."

"Yuu's not one to disrespect someone's preferred pronouns." Lavi hums, "Even if he is an ass most of the time."

* * *

 

When Krory meets Allen and talks to him after the big Elliade fight, he gives Allen the strangest look.

"Were you the one Cross muttered about? The crazy kid who needs more clothes then they could possibly wear?"

"Definitely, yes that is me. Allen Walker at your service, but every few days Alice Walker at your service."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Arystar Krory III."

* * *

 

Miranda sweeps by Allen's room with a knock. "I have the curlers you wanted."

Lenalee is the one who opens the door, "Thank goodness Miranda! See Allen, if you sleep with these in your hair should be all curly tomorrow! Would you like to help us Miranda?"

"Sure." Miranda smiles and closes the door, "Did you already pick out your outfit? Lavi's going to throw a fit if you don't look perfect since we're doing your hair."

"Lena and I were debating about that." Allen replies, leaning back on their hands, "Should I wear that dress Lavi bought for me or the shirt Kanda gave me on my birthday with a cute skirt?"

"What about the skirt Brother bought you with the shirt Kanda bought?" Lenalee hums.

"Or the dress with the shoes Jeryy bought?" Miranda offers, settling next to Allen on the bed.

"Decisions, decisions." Allen mutters, "I think I'll decide in the morning."

"Should we come by then?" Lenalee asks, "And do you need padding?"

"If you want, and no I have enough." Allen grins, "Now how short will my hair look in the morning?"

* * *

 

In the morning, Allen appears in the shirt Kanda bought, the skirt Komui bought, and some shoes that Reever thought would look nice on them.

Half way through the day Bak appears and gives Allen a scarf. "I meant to give you this at Christmas but I couldn't find it until now."

"Better late than never." Allen laughs, putting the scarf on, "Especially since it goes with my outfit. Thank you."

* * *

 

Lavi finally bumps into them at lunch with Kanda tagging along. His face lights up and suddenly Lavi's right in front of Allen's face and feeling their hair.

"You look so cute Alice!" Lavi chirps, "These curls are so classy and your hair is even softer than normal. And this _outfit!_ It definitely compliments your eyes and the curls well."

"Thanks Lavi." Allen bounces on their heels, "Next time Miranda wants me to wear the dress."

"Yes! Do it!" Lavi immediately shrieks, "I've been waiting to see you wear it! You'll look so cute!"

Kanda doesn't comment on how Allen looks, but Allen sees him smile. So Allen does the logical thing and dance over to the samurai. They latch onto his arm, "How do I look Kanda?"

"You look like a Beansprout." Kanda grumbles.

"Other than that," Allen rolls their eyes, "I meant my outfit."

"You look nicer than usual." Kanda mutters under his breath.

Allen's beaming for the rest of the day because they squeezed a compliment out of one Kanda Yuu.

* * *

 

A finder grabs Lavi's attention while Chief Komui squeals about how Allen's finally wearing the shirt he bought them- and how cute Allen looks.

"So Lavi, what gender is Allen?"

"Allen? Well, their genderfluid."

"No, I mean is Allen a he or a she?"

"Allen uses they." Lavi never drops his smile, but it tightens.

"What was Allen born as? Male or female?"

"Who knows? Allen's just Allen you know?" Lavi gives the finder a small wave before going to join Komui- and now all the science eggheads and Jeryy- in squealing over Allen.

 


End file.
